


when I'm like this, you're the one I trust

by j_gabrielle



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Cock Warming, Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, Look I don't know how to tag this ok, M/M, Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sleep Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Geralt knows that if he wants to, he could push those legs apart, sink between unblemished sleep warmed skin, take Jaskier into his mouth and keep him there until his bard wakes. He can already picture it.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 184





	when I'm like this, you're the one I trust

**Author's Note:**

> [Title from The Weeknd's 'Blinding Lights'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4NRXx6U8ABQ)

Jaskier stirs and his body shifts the blankets that anchor him to their bed. Geralt doesn't hesitate to pull it the rest of the way until it is off him, revealing the luscious naked moonlit expanse of Jaskier's skin and sinew in slumber. Gently, or as gently as he is able, he crawls up on the mattress, mindful of the way his weight dips and sinks under him.

The shadows of their room lick long dark stripes over Jaskier's sleeping form and Geralt surrenders to the itch in his hands to touch. Tracing his thumb down the valley of his sternum, allowing his nails to dig into flesh. The faint red lines mark the road that his adoration takes as he tracks southward - through the rising and falling of his chest, following the coarse trail of hair that directs him to the appendage resting against Jaskier's inner thigh. Unstirred like the brilliant, beautiful mind that controls it.

Geralt knows that if he wants to, he could push those legs apart, sink between unblemished sleep warmed skin, take Jaskier into his mouth and keep him there until his bard wakes.

He can already picture it.

Blue eyes would blink in short confusion, but it will pass to wakefulness soon enough and Jaskier would allow Geralt whatever he wants to take from him because whatever lusts and dark desires that lurk under that beguiling smile is mirrored in Geralt's amber eyes.

Like this, when he feels the fire burn to consume and lay himself bare, his slow pulse is quickened in the security that Jaskier will catch him when he falls. That there will never be anything that he could ever ask of Jaskier that would send him running for the hills. That he is the only one Geralt trusts enough to allow this small sliver of want for his own.

Long legs fall to either side of his thighs. Making his decision for him. Geralt curls himself into position, parting his lips and draws Jaskier into him.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account. 
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account. 
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
